1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to strollers for children, in particular strollers that are easily folded to a stored, compact configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Well-designed strollers should be sturdy and balanced. It should afford the child passenger safe and comfortable transport. The adult user should find the stroller easy to maneuver, easy to fold and unfold, and easy to handle when folded. It should have features that make it versatile and convenient. And it should be simple in design, rugged and reliable. Foldable strollers are known that address some of these criteria.
A conventional folding stroller has a plurality of wheels supporting an articulated frame that has two spaced front legs, two spaced rear legs, a pair of push arms, and a crossbar connected at its laterally outer ends to the push arms. The crossbar can be provided with a pair of laterally spaced gripping surfaces that can be engaged by a user when driving the stroller, and a handle assembly disposed between the gripping surfaces. The stroller further includes a pair of fold latches associated with the push arms that operate to lock the stroller frame in the erect (open) position and to unlock the stroller frame, thereby allowing the frame to fold to a closed position.
A cable or other motion transfer mechanism is disposed within the stroller frame, and is connected between the handle assembly and the fold latches. Accordingly, a user can actuate (typically rotate) the handle, which converts the rotational motion and applies a linear force to the cable to lock and release the fold latches, thereby permitting the stroller to fold and unfold.
Unfortunately, the crossbar fails to provide an ergonomically friendly gripping surface for the user. For instance, the crossbar forms part of the stroller frame, and therefore is not height adjustable. It is therefore desirable to provide an ergonomically friendly handle assembly that is attached to the stroller frame that allows the user to impart directional forces to the stroller while also providing a release handle that can be actuated by the user with one hand to facilitate folding of the stroller.